1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicle emergency braking systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency brake lever for immobilizing a recreational vehicle such as a snowmobile or all-terrain vehicle upon a rider inadvertently dismounting the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle engine cut off systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine cut off systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art engine cut off systems and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,613; U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,452; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,890; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,524; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,466; U.S. Pat. Des. 244,870; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,788; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,131; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,092; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,153; U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,045; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,718.
In these respects, the emergency brake lever according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of immobilizing a recreational vehicle such as a snowmobile or all-terrain vehicle upon a rider inadvertently dismounting the same.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of engine cut off systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new emergency brake lever construction wherein the same can be utilized for immobilizing a recreational vehicle such as a snowmobile or all-terrain vehicle upon a rider inadvertently dismounting the same.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new emergency brake lever apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the engine cut off systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency brake lever which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art engine cut off systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention includes a recreational vehicle with a braking mechanism for precluding movement of the recreational vehicle upon the actuation thereof. Also included is a tether for wearing by a rider of the vehicle. A release mechanism is coupled to the braking mechanism and the tether for actuating the braking mechanism upon the rider inadvertently falling off the recreational vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new emergency brake lever apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the engine cut off systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency brake lever which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art engine cut off systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new emergency brake lever which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new emergency brake lever which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency brake lever which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such emergency brake lever economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency brake lever which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency brake lever for immobilizing a snowmobile upon a rider inadvertently dismounting the same.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency brake lever for use with a recreational vehicle having a braking mechanism for precluding movement of the vehicle upon the actuation thereof. Also included is a tether worn by a rider of the recreational vehicle. A release mechanism is coupled to the braking mechanism and the tether for actuating the braking mechanism upon the rider inadvertently falling off the recreational vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.